


Dreams of You

by jinx237



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Lucina is a ball of sunshine, Not Beta Read, Severa is still sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx237/pseuds/jinx237
Summary: A soulmate AU where people learn who their soulmates are through their dreams. But Severa can't stop dreaming about her stupid crush instead. Being born in the future were things went wrong has definitely messed with her view on soulmates, is this Naga's way of messing with her for being skeptical?
Relationships: Liz | Lissa/Maribelle, Lucina/Serena | Severa, Minor or Background Relationship(s), My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Dreams of You

“Severa! There you are. I was hoping that I would catch you before your morning duties began. Would you like to have lunch with me later? I feel as though we haven’t had much time to talk recently.” 

Crimson eyes moved up and down examining the blue haired princess who just spoke to their owner. And before said person could even think of a response a familiar voice spoke through their mouth.

“Yeah, sure. No need to make a fuss for me Lucina.” 

It was at this moment that Lucina realized that she was inside Severa’s body watching everything with no control. As soon as the thought finished forming her eyes opened and she was back to laying in her own tent.

Lucina quickly sits up and touches her face with her left hand feeling the small scar that’s hidden on the underside of her jaw. She’s breathing heavily and sweating. Her cobalt eyes dart around the tent until they land on her sword. As she focuses on her sword, her breathing begins to slow and calm down. 

“Severa?” 

Lucina feels her heart twist as the name of her lost friend leaves her lips. Lucina has been with Chrom’s army for a month now under her true identity. She hadn’t found any of her other friends in her time alone, but she’s still hopeful that she will find them with the help of the shepherds. 

She misses them all so much. And while she may never confess to it in the presence of other people - especially not her sister - she may miss Severa the most. 

Lucina couldn’t deny the way the other girl’s fiery personality constantly caught her attention. The two of them were very close, and Severa had become a core pillar of Lucina’s strength. She almost died protecting Lucina multiple times.

While Lucina did love all of her friends and her sister, she couldn’t deny that her feelings for Severa have gone beyond that of platonic friendship. 

Lucina never acted on her feelings of course. She had no idea how the other girl would react and a world ending war wasn’t the time she could think about such thoughts. 

Of course, she’s happy that Gerome and Inigo realized they were soulmates, but the thought that the time jump may have separated them fills her with guilt. 

Lucina’s eyes widened.

Oh Naga. Is it Severa??

*********************

Severa sighs from her seat on the infirmary tent table. Maribelle is giving her the stink eye as she tends to the gash in her left arm. 

“And why are you sighing?” 

“I’m about to have like four conversations I don’t want to have.” 

“Oh really now?” 

“Yeah. And I’ve already started on one of the four.” 

“Hmph. Well you sure have some snark.” 

“Learned from the best.” 

“And who might that be?” The sassy response from the blonde causes Severa to speak before thinking. 

“You.” 

Maribelle stops and waits for the younger girl to make eye contact with her. Once Severa focuses her eyes on the other woman and not the floor Maribelle cocks her head to the side and gives the redhead a thorough look over. 

“You’re one of Lucina’s friends aren’t you?” 

“I am. And I’m not saying who’s child I am.” 

“Were your parents soulmates?” Severa grits her teeth. “Yes.” 

“Then why the questioning?” 

“I don’t know how it feels to have an awakened soulmate bond.” The unspoken ‘I don’t trust it’ lingers in the air. 

“You’re 18 are you not? You must have had your soulmate dream by now.” 

The way Severa’s whole body tenses is so intense she actually pushes out more blood from her wound. 

“Stop tensing! Tsk, you’re making it worse.” 

The redhead releases a noise that’s a cross between a grunt and a growl. It’s silent for a minute before she mumbles a quiet “I must not have one then.” 

‘Instead I inherited a hopeless love for blue haired lords from a certain royal family.’ Severa thinks bitterly. She hasn’t had her soulmate dream yet. No matter how much she wishes she did she instead ended up with a few dreams where her stupid heart and it’s stupid wishful thinking puts Lucina in place of what should be her soulmate. 

“What age did you get yours?” 

Maribelle hums and pauses her work for a moment as she moves to get a different viewpoint. 

“I was 17. A bit of a late bloomer compared to my peers but I had already fallen in love with my soulmate by that point.” 

“Yeah. You and Lissa were very happy for what it’s worth.” 

Maribelle doesn’t respond right away, instead she takes a deep breath. 

“I know that your future isn’t pleasant and that we failed you, but did you at least have some happy moments with the rest of your friends?” 

“Yes. You and aunt Lissa were with us the longest. You both took care of all of us for years.” 

“Then I’m glad the me of your time did something I could be proud of.” 

The laugh that escapes Severa is short and curt. Maribelle finishes wrapping her wound and looks back at the other girl’s face. Severa’s not looking at her, she’s looking past her at something only she can see. 

“That’s what you said back then too.” Severa meets her eyes and smiles. “Thanks aunt Maribelle. I’m looking forward to your sarcasm.” 

“Hmph, don’t think I’m letting you off the hook so easy missy. I’m still curious to see how Cordelia reacts to that sass of yours.” 

Severa sticks her tongue out at her and barely dodges the swipe that comes at her. 

“Uh hello?! Injured here! How’d you even figure it out so fast?!” Severa pauses and purses her lips “It’s my hair isn’t it?” Severa curses internally, come on, Cordelia’s not the only one with red hair, there’s Sully and Gregor too. 

“Well you dodged it didn’t you? I can see it in your eyes and your faces. It’s not just your hair. Go ask your mother about that soulmate bond of yours, she’ll have the best advice for you.” 

Severa rolls her eyes and stands up, picking her bag up and walking out of the tent. She grabs the flap of the tent just as Maribelle makes one last comment “And do stop avoiding Lucina, she looks like a hurt puppy.” 

Severa turns and glares at Maribelle as she quickly exits. 

“The glare on that one!” Maribelle sighs and shakes her head but can’t help the quiet giggle that escapes her. That girl may have a fierce glare but she also has quite the blush too. 

As soon as Severa’s ten feet away from the infirmary tent she hears her name.

“Severa! Father wishes to speak to you!” 

Lucina walks up to Severa and for the first time Severa’s able to really get a good look at her. She’s grown a bit taller than the last time Severa saw her, and she looks a lot healthier too. Her muscles are more prominent although she still has her lean build. She looks so beautiful and that stupidly adorable smile on her face makes Severa’s heart race. Her hair is still as messy as ever though, guess some things never change. 

“Where is he?” 

“I’ll show you! He wants to speak to both of us after all. Let me carry your bag for you!” 

*****************

Severa observes the man in front of her with detestation. She hardly remembers the Chrom of her time, and all she knows is that this the man both her mothers left her to go fight for. 

“So Severa was it?” Severa nods and Chrom looks to the side at Robin for help before speaking. “And uh your parents are?” 

“Not saying.” 

“Oh are you worried that they aren’t married or together? We can tell you who is and isn’t.” 

Severa glances at Robin, seeing the way the woman is analyzing her reactions and answers. She’s probably figured it out already if Maribelle was able to. 

“I don’t want them to know. My real parents are dead.” 

Severa hates the look on Chrom’s face, in his eyes. He’s the one they died for after all. And even though Severa knows this Chrom isn’t her time’s Chrom it doesn’t change the fact that this is the same man they left her for. She doesn’t want or need his pity. 

“Severa, I’m sure your parents in this time still want to meet and get to know you.” 

“I’ll spare them the experience.” 

“Severa! Please, don’t talk that way! You know that I didn’t want to tell father and mother my identity either but it has honestly been so amazing to have a relationship with them again. They may not be the ones that raised us, but we can have a new bond with them all.” Lucina has Severa’s hands grasped tightly between her own and she’s looking at her with so much emotion Severa has to look away. 

She’s too bright. 

“Ugh. Fine! If they figure it out I won’t deny it. But I’m not saying anything myself.” 

“Were your parents soulmates Severa?” 

Severa nearly growls at the question. “That’s what they said.” 

“Do you not believe them?” Robin asks. 

Severa looks at Chrom and Robin before turning back to Lucina. Lucina’s already looking at her with that sad look she always does whenever her parents soulmate status is brought up. 

The silence is deafening and the person who seems bothered by it the most is Lucina. 

“In case you all haven’t realized it, soulmates are a sensitive subject in a world where everyone is dead or dying. If this is all you wanted me for, can I be told where my tent is? I want to sleep.” 

Chrom looks like he wants to say something but doesn’t actually know what to say so he lets them go. 

Robin watches Severa as she briefly fights Lucina for her bag but gives up when the princess pouts. It seems like they were close before they were separated. As both girls exit the tent, only Lucina waves goodbye. 

“That girl. You can tell she’s already been through so much.” Robin nods, staring at the direction the two girls went. “They haven’t told us much, but I hope the us of their time did some good.” 

Lucina is walking alongside Severa, holding the redhead’s bag. Her bright eyes almost distract Severa from what she says. 

“Severa! You should have told them, I think it would be relieving to not have to worry about keeping it a secret.” 

“Don’t want to. They’ll just be disappointed.” 

“Severa that’s not true. You’re amazing and I’m sure they already think so.” 

“What am I supposed to say when they ask if I have a sibling?! Yeah I do but Morgan isn’t here with me because we got separated in the timeskip because I couldn’t hold on tight enough to her hand. I’ve been looking for her since I got here and I still haven’t found a trace of her! I’m a horrible older sister.” 

“Severa, that isn’t your fault. I couldn’t keep hold of Cynthia either, there was no chance that only holding on to each other's hands would keep us together and we didn’t know the jump would be so rough. I told mother and father about this and they understood, I’m sure yours would too.” 

Severa sighs and looks away from Lucina. “Alright whatever, I don’t really want to have to talk about this until Mom comes asking me. I have a feeling she already figured it out. Right now I just want to put my stuff in my tent and sleep.” 

“Of course! Your tent will be next to mine, I’ve missed you and I want to hear about your life since we last saw each other!”

Once they reach her newly pitched tent Lucina gently grabs Severa’s sleeve. When the redhead turns around Lucina makes eye contact with her before speaking. 

“Severa, I just want you to know that I’ve truly missed you from the bottom of my heart. I care about you so much and I’m sorry that you’ve been alone this whole time. Now that I’ve found you again I’m not going to let you go. We’ll find everyone else too, I swear.” 

Severa blushes and nods. Why does Lucina have to be so unknowingly charming? It's not fair! 

“Yeah. Let’s just focus on living through everything first okay? Now that I’m back I don’t have to worry about you dying from being stupid.” 

*****************************

Severa has been in the camp for one day, but she’s spent most of her time with Lucina and avoided her mothers. She’s just set her sleeping roll out for the night and is about to crawl her way under the blankets to sleep when there’s a knock on her tent’s wooden pillar. She sighs audibly while looking at her roll longingly.

“Yeah?” 

“May I come in?” Severa curses under her breath. It’s her. Of course it is...

“I guess.” 

Cordelia walks in and her eyes land directly on Severa. She sits across from her and Severa already knows that she isn’t going to get an easy way out of this conversation. 

“Well?” 

“Your fighting skills are very impressive. I only saw the end of your fight against the leader but you seemed to have completely outclassed him.” 

“Thanks, but I know you’re not here to tell me that I’m skilled.” 

“No, I was curious to see the item that you recovered from him. Lucina said he had stolen a treasured item from you.” 

“Why do you need to see it?” Severa’s jaw tenses, she thought she had hidden the ring before anyone noticed what it was but it seems she may have been wrong. 

“I’ll get right to it then. Are you my future child?” Cordelia’s holding Severa’s gaze intensely and Severa knows she can’t deny it. Plus, she also told Lucina she wouldn’t lie about it if they figured it out and she doesn’t want to break her word. 

“Yes.” Cordelia smiles and gazes at Severa fondly. Severa can feel herself squirming under her mother’s gaze. “Can I hug you?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

Cordelia leans forward and swiftly takes Severa into her arms, hugging her tightly. Severa’s tense at first but when she relaxes into the warmth of Cordelia’s hug she realizes she really does want to connect with her mothers again. She tried to lie to herself and deny it, but she can’t anymore. After the realization she can’t fight the stinging in her eyes, Severa holds onto Cordelia tightly and her voice cracks “I’ve missed you so much. You left me.” 

“I’m so sorry. Come here.” Cordelia has tears streaming down her face as she holds her daughter tightly. She had known exactly who the girl was when she saw her fighting next to Lucina, but had given Severa her space once she realized her daughter was a defensive person. But once Robin had told her about the conversation they all had with Chrom, Cordelia realized the girl is probably just scared. After all, the girl had fought a gang of thieves alone just to get her ring back. Actions seem to speak louder than words with her future child.

“Severa. You are such a beautiful and strong young woman, I am already so proud that you’re my daughter.” 

“I lost her though. I’m a failure.” 

“You lost who?” 

“My younger sister. We got separated in the skip.” 

“It’s going to be alright dear, I'm sure you are just the beginning of us finding all your friends. For now, your mother and I would like to get to know you.” 

***********************************

Lucina had been waiting for Severa to come for dinner but once she realized the other girl hadn’t come she set out for her tent. However, on the way she crosses paths with her own mom. 

“Oh Lucina! Are you looking for your friend?” 

“Yes I am, I haven’t seen her get her dinner yet.” 

“Oh don’t worry, I saw Cordelia take a few plates over in the direction of her tent. I think the two of them and Robin are talking.” Sumia smiles, she’s happy to see that Lucina is such good friends with her own best friend’s daughter. 

“Oh that’s great! I’m happy for her. I was worried she wouldn’t talk to her parents.” 

“Come sit with me Lucina! I want to know about your friend.” 

“And then Severa threw a broken shield at the risen, knocking it back far enough for me to stab it. It was an incredibly strong throw, I’m still amazed to this day at how fast it was.” Lucina laughs as she tells her mom the story. She hadn’t been able to recount this story in a while and it was nice to be able to tell her mom about some of her less dangerous and sad experiences. 

“Geez it seems pulling off insane tactics runs in her family. She seems to be clever, Robin had been talking about how she was surprised that Severa had cornered the bandits on her own.” 

“Severa can be very cunning when she needs to be, and ferocious too. Back in our time she had actually taken out what seemed like a whole horde of risen on her own when I had been injured once.” 

Lucina barely remembers it since she had lost so much blood, but it had been an amazing display of skill and power. The smaller girl had been a blur of red and Lucina had felt her heart race. Though the way Severa had been in tears screaming at her in worry after isn’t something Lucina ever wants to repeat. That experience had helped her realize that she had deep feelings for Severa. 

“Sounds just like Cordelia, I’ve seen that woman move faster than should be possible on the battlefield. It seems like you care for her very much.” 

“I do, she is one of my closest friends. I missed her dearly.” 

“Are you really just friends?” Sumia giggles at her daughter as she watches the way Lucina’s face heats in response.

“Mother! We are just friends.” 

“But you like her. Have you had your soulmate dream yet?” 

“Um I believe so, but I’ve only had what I think might be one once so I’m not sure.” 

“Was it her?” Lucina blushes harder and quietly confirms Sumia’s statement with a nod. “Awww Lucina! That’s so cute! You should tell her, she might have already had hers.” 

“No! I want to make sure I’m correct and have another dream before bringing it up to her. I don’t think she’s had hers yet and soulmate bonds are a touchy subject for her.” 

**************************************

Severa stares at Robin as the other woman stares back at her, Cordelia watching them both with a weary look on her face. “What? You asked.” 

“Yes but I wasn’t expecting you to be so blunt.” 

“Ugh well what am I supposed to say? You asked why I'm so skeptical about soulmates and here’s your answer.” 

“But honey, Robin and I are soulmates. I can feel her. We had our dreams multiple times and completed the bond.” 

Severa shrugs and crosses her arms. 

“You were supposed to have died with Chrom. No one really knows what exactly happened that day but both Sumia and Mom said that they felt their bonds go cold. But then when Lucina and our group were preparing to leave the ruins of the castle to perform the jump you appeared, said you combined with Grima, and almost killed us.” 

Severa graciously leaves out the fact that Robin had almost killed her specifically, that would probably make this even more awkward than it already is. Severa already had to avoid this conversation until Robin had seen the doppelganger Vaildar now has by his side. No one but Lucina and their other few friends who have now joined them could corroborate her story up until this point. And even though they’ve found Morgan, her sister doesn’t remember anything. 

Robin sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “Did I have all my memories? Did I recognize you and Morgan?” 

“Well you remembered us but you didn’t seem to remember specific memories. Morgan always believed that somehow Grima took control over your body but no one knows how that could have been possible. All I know is that you were still walking, talking, and casting magic when you were supposed to be dead.” Severa watches as Cordelia rubs Robin’s back trying to comfort her. “At least I know now that you weren’t lying about being soulmates.” 

“There’s too many things we don’t know right now my love, let’s focus on something else at the moment.” Cordelia looks at Severa after she finishes that statement and Severa can sense that she isn’t going to enjoy what happens next. “Severa, have you had your first soulmate dream yet?” 

Severa hesitates on her answer. Ever since she found Lucina again she’s been having her stupid dreams about the other girl. Dreams where she sees herself from Lucina’s eyes in her body or dreams that are basically fantasy dates they could be on. It’s really starting to wear her down. She’s hopelessly in love with the princess but she refuses to say anything. There’s no way that Lucina is her soulmate. All she’d end up doing is fucking up their friendship and she’d rather pine over Lucina instead of letting that happen. 

“Severa?” Severa realizes she hasn't answered yet. “I-is there a certain requirement? Like, how do you know?” It should be obvious that Severa avoided learning about soulmates like the plague, so she doesn’t really know too much about them. 

Cordelia nods “Yes there is. Your first few soulmate dreams are from the point of view of your soulmate. It’ll feel as if you're in their body but with no control. They say it was Naga’s way of helping us know for certain who our destined partner is. It’s not possible to have a dream like this unless it’s with your soulmate.” 

Severa blinks a few times in silence as she comprehends and analyzes what she was told. Her crimson eyes widen and she takes in a deep breath. 

“AHHHHHH!!” 

**************************

“Lucina?” Lucina turns from her seat in the grass to watch as Severa sits next to her. They had been on this exact hill once in a time where there was no longer any grass or flowers and the night sky was red and filled with smoke instead of the stars that are here now. 

“Hello Severa, it looks lovely here doesn’t it?” The redhead nods and smiles, she remembers being here once upon a time too. The girl closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, she can't believe she's exactly about to do this.

“So I have something to tell you and you better listen! This is hard enough okay?” Lucina nods seriously and waits for Severa to speak again. 

“I think...I...that-UGH!” Severa forgoes words and takes Lucina’s face in her hands and pulls the other girl into a firm, but soft kiss. 

Lucina’s eyes widen but she quickly closes them to savor the feeling of Severa’s lips against hers. When Severa releases her face and pulls back Lucina opens her eyes dazed. 

“Severa, does this mean you had the dreams too?!” Lucina’s smiling and in her excitement, she tightly wraps her arms around Severa, squeezing the other girl close and almost toppling them over. Severa nods and smiles shyly at Lucina. Lucina pushes their lips together again and the two hesitantly but excitedly kiss each other properly and for much longer. As they break apart they feel a wave of energy run through their bodies and they know that their bond has connected in full. 

“I can't actually believe that just happened…” Sever mutters as she holds Lucina close. She has half a mind to pinch herself but she doesn't because the way Lucina’s squeezing her would have woken her up already if she was dreaming. 

“Our bond seems to have been destined to be since the beginning Severa. I’m excited to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Severa blushes and buries her face into Lucina’s neck. 

“I am too...Just don’t make me work too hard okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lucisev and thought I'd give this a shot. This was actually sitting as a WIP in my folders since the beginning of the year and thought I'd post it and share instead of hiding it :) I'm still learning how to write and I'm rusty, but tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
